


home // lashton au

by thegayfromoz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Gay, Homeless!Ashton, M/M, dad!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayfromoz/pseuds/thegayfromoz
Summary: Homeless!AshtonDad!Luke
-coming soon-





	

The one where Ashton drops out of 5SOS to focus on school and taking care of his family. Ten years later, Luke's son Alex has a bad case of curiosity and when it gets the best of him, Luke ends up with a mess.


End file.
